The purpose of this project is to test the hypothesis that intravenous infusion of recombinant human insulin-like growth factor I in an infant with severe insulin resistance produces: 1) acute reduction in hyperglycemia and 2) acute anabolic effects, associated with reversal of failure to thrive.